


Oh, piedad, imploro (Oh, mercy, I implore)

by Caprica12



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-05 22:34:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6726148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caprica12/pseuds/Caprica12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ella acumula amigos con la misma facilidad con la que concibe bebés sanos - así le dice su nuera, algo suave y melancólica en sus ojos tristes, y Berta no puede estar en desacuerdo. </p><p> </p><p>Una princesa heredera diferente, y un mundo diferente.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh, piedad, imploro (Oh, mercy, I implore)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SecondStarOnTheLeft](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecondStarOnTheLeft/gifts).
  * A translation of [Oh, mercy, I implore](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5887534) by [SecondStarOnTheLeft](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecondStarOnTheLeft/pseuds/SecondStarOnTheLeft). 



> Escrito para un prompt en tumblr. Título de What Kind Of Man por Florence + the Machine.

Ella acumula amigos con la misma facilidad con la que concibe bebés sanos - así le dice su nuera, algo suave y melancólica en sus ojos tristes, y Berta no puede estar en desacuerdo.

Su primera amiga fue Cersei Lannister, tan alta y hermosa como Berta misma, pero por lo demás tan diferente a ella como el día de la noche - esbelta donde Berta es ancha, recatada donde Berta es atrevida, calculadora donde Berta es impetuosa, Cersei debería odiarla, y sin embargo se llevan muy bien. Berta sabe que no debe confiar en ninguna mujer nacida de la fría semilla de Tywin Lannister, y recuerda a la legendaria Lady Joanna lo suficiente para saber que no hay dulzura en Cersei de la línea de su madre,pero ella disfruta de la compañía de Cersei, y sabe que es mucho mejor tenerla como amiga que como enemiga.

* * *

 

Su primer _bebé_ es una niña, una cosita dulce de mejillas rojas y llanto vigoroso, la imagen de Berta en todos los sentidos - nacida en Desembarco del Rey mientras Rhaegar está lejos en Rocadragón, Berta nombra su hija _Rhaelle_ , por la Reina y su abuela, antes que Rhaegar pueda regresar e insistir en _Rhaenys_.

* * *

 

Esta Elia, también, un poco mayor que Berta y muchísimo más sabia. Elia es bendecida con un hermoso hijo, Olyvar que tiene sus ojos viejos, y un marido que valora su ingenio y sabiduría demasiado para tratar de forzar otro niño de su cuerpo frágil. Elia vela sobre todo, viendo más que incluso la entrometida Cersei o el paranoide Aerys, y toma los que son demasiado salvajes o demasiado caprichosos para prosperar en la corte de otro modo bajo su delicada ala, entrenando a todos ellos en modales y lealtad.

* * *

 

Berta tiene un hijo de casi la misma edad de Oly Hightower, tan parecido a Rhaegar como Rhaella es como ella, y Rhaegar lo nombró Aegon mientras ella aún estaba durmiendo en la cama de parto, y dos hijas entre Rhaelle y Aegon, la diminuta Daena, que se pega a Stannis cada vez que visita, y la grande y fuerte Helaena, quien adora tanto la hermana de la Espada de la Mañana, la hermosa Asara.

* * *

 

Cersei se burla de ella con saña cuando comienza a mostrar su quinto bebé, burlándose de su vientre en rápida expansión y el peso hinchado de sus pechos - Berta hace todo lo posible por ignorarlo, porque es inapropiado para la Princesa Heredera abofetear a su principal Dama de compañia.

Berta sospecha que hay una causa muy específica para la crueldad de Cersei - ella ha estado casada con Stannis por un año, y no tiene ningún hijo para demostrarlo, después de todo, y mientras Berta sabe que su hermano apenas tiene apetitos por algo que no sea deber, Cersei es una mujer de singular belleza, y acostarse con ella es un deber, incluso si se trata de una clase diferente de deber del que Stannis esta acostumbrado.

Aun así, es difícil de tolerar, a tal punto que Berta empieza a desear que Rhaegar fuera un marido más activo, que hablara con Cersei - una palabra de él, y ella estaría tan ocupada desmayándose que no diria una sola palabra desagradable durante medio año.

* * *

 

 _Visenya_ , Rhaegar nombra su última hija, algo petulante y confiado en su cara que ella nunca ha visto antes, no con alguno de sus otros hijos, salvo Aegon. Él ignora a su segundo hijo, un muchachito hermoso con una mata de pelo negro como el de Berta, quien ella nombra Baelor, sólo para molestar a Rhaegar - ella sabe cómo las comparaciones con Baelor Rompelanzas y Baelor el Santo le molestan ambos, al igual que las comparaciones con Argella Durrendon y su marido dragon no deseada molestan a Berta.

Ella jura amar a Rhaelle y Daena y Heleana y el pequeñ Baelor el doble, sólo para compensar que su padre nunca los mirá como miraba a Aegon y Visenya, y la delicada y pequeña Lysa Tully, su más nueva y dulce dama, frunce el ceño al oírlo.

A Berta le gusta Lysa enormemente, pensandola una cosita simple con un corazón tierno. Ella entiende de otra manera cuando Lysa Tully huye con su marido.

* * *

 

Rhaegar le deja una _carta_.

Berta nunca ha sido una mujer de cartas - Rhaegar sabe esto, teniendo en cuenta el poco efecto que sus intentos de cortejarla por palabra habían tenido, antes de su matrimonio - y ella encuentra un insulto particular en esta carta.

Stannis, curiosamente, es el primero en ofrecerle consuelo, un abrazo rígido alrededor de de sus hombros, y una promesa feroz de golpear a su marido negro y azul y aún más por el insulto que le ha dado.

Ella se siente extrañamente desesperanzada e inútil, por toda su rabia, porque ni si quiera es realmente _ella_ a quien Rhaegar ha insultado - ella no puede tener más hijos, no después de dar a luz a los gemelos, y parece que sólo un tercio de sus hermosos hijos son lo suficientemente buenos para su padre de corazón negro.

Lysa Tully, en su sencilla, atontada dulzura, ha sido considera una madre adecuada para el tercer hijo útil de Rhaegar, y Berta desea a medias montar a Aguasdulces y desgarrarlo piedra por piedra a los maldito ríos que los Tully aman tanto.

En cambio, ella reúne a Stannis, y Lord Tywin, y el marido y el hermano de Elia, y ella va a la pequeña consejo con la carta de Rhaegar de sal-y-humo y dragones-de-trez-cabezas en su mano, y da sólo una verdadero orden.

“Mi hijo,” dice ella, “ _sera_ Rey.”

* * *

 

Los Tullys se retienen de hacer guerra, de alguna manera. Berta no lo sabe, y le importa aún menos - ella ha tomado a sus hijos y partido a Bastión de Tormentas, para capear este torbellino su marido ha dejado en su estela.

Stannis está todavía furioso con el cuñado que ha amado tanto todos estos años, y Cersei iguala su rabia- oh, Berta no es tan estúpida como para pensar que la ira de Cersei es en su nombre, sabe bien que su cuñada está enojada sólo porque Rhaegar no la eligió _a ella_ \- de una manera que hace que Berta se sienta a la vez bienvenida y agotada.

Rhaelle solamente de los niños parece entender realmente cuán profundamente mal estan las cosas - ella es la mayor, ocho años y sabia más allá de ellos, y ella pasa todo su tiempo manteniendo sus hermanas y hermanos tan tranquilos como puede, para que Berta pueda hacer frente a Stannis y Cersei y aquellos visitantes y peticionarios que vienen de corte.

Renly, bendito sea, es un bálsamo para los niños - sólo él puede dibujar una sonrisa a Rhaelle y el tranquilo Baelor, y Berta lamenta que nunca ha conocido a su hermano más joven tan bien como se merece.

Aun así, es difícil. Rhaelle y Renly no son más que los niños mismos, y Stannis y Cersei parecen tan imposiblemente _jovenes_ , y Berta desea amargamente que su madre y su padre no hubiesen muerto de esa rar enfermedad que había barrido las Tierras de la Tormenta hace medio año.

 

* * *

 

 

Berta deja a los niños en Bastión de Tormentas, donde estarán a salvo - Stannis nunca permitirá que se haga daño a alguien de su sangre, sobre todo no a un _niño_ de su sangre, porque por todo lo que ella no piensa que lo entiende, él ama, y ferozmente - y vuelve a la corte con sólo sus damas presents.

Ella está aliviada de que ninguna de ellas parece insincera en pegarse a su lado, en su ira a Rhaegar y a su tonta amante, y esta particularmente agradecida por sus damas dornienses, que toman del pelo y bromean que debería hacer algunos de sus muchos admiradores el hombre más feliz del mundo y tener un amante.

Ella no lo haría - ella ha pensado en eso antes, mientras que Rhaegar estaba ausente o particularmente distante, pero sabe que no vale la pena perder la cabeza simplemente para disfrutar de una noche agradable en la cama con un hombre guapo - pero es más tentador ahora de lo que ha sido nunca, y así se lo dice a sus damas cuando las cosas parecen más sombrías.

El Rey esta loco, ha estado loco por algún tiempo, pero cuando empiezan susurros de _fuego valyrio_ y sus Manos se queman, uno, luego dos, y la Reina grita de dolor, Berta desea que no hubiese regresado a la corte, incluso si se trata _supuestamente_ de su hogar.

 

* * *

 

  

Cuando Rhaegar regresa, él está solo.

"Lady Lysa deberá dar a luz a nuestro bebé antes de que la próxima luna," dice con calma, como si esto no es una gran cosa, como si las comparaciones con Baelor el Santo no se han dirigido a Aegon el Indigno en su lugar. "Una hija, sospechamos, que será instalada en la guardería real con mis otros hijos-"

"Ningun bastardo perteneciente a una zorra Tully se criará junto a mis hijos," inserta Berta firmemente, rodeada de sus damas y sus aliados. "Cria al niño en la corte si es necesario, pero sabe que si lo haces, tu nunca veras a otro de tus hijos de nuevo."

"Roberta-"

"Mis hijos," dice ella, "seran criados como príncipes y princesas de la Casa Targaryen, porque eso es lo que son. _El bastardo de Lysa Tully_ no es un verdadero heredero de su Casa, mi señor, y no permitire que sea criado como tal."

 

* * *

 

 

Su obstinación le hace ganar más apoyo de lo que gana simpatía para Rhaegar, para su gran evidente molestia, pero él trae a Lysa Tully y su vientre inchado con un bebé a corte de todos modos.

Berta trae a los niños antes de que la zorra pueda llegar del brazo de _su_ marido, y esta de pie rodeada por ellos, con los gemelos en sus brazos, cuando Rhaegar presenta su amante a la corte.

"Estoy segura de que podemos ser las mejores amigas," arrulla Lysa, cuando Rhaegar la sienta al lado de Berta en la cena esa misma noche.

"No," dice Berta fácilmente, vertiendo una copa de vino para la Reina, quien esta cuidando lo que parece un muñeca torcida, "porque yo no me hago amiga de putas."

 

* * *

 

 

La hija de Lysa Tully tiene pelo rojo y ojos azules, como su madre, y el Septón Supremo se niega a ungirla como Princesa Rhaenys Targaryen, en su lugar nombrandola Rhaenys Aguas, y frunciendo el ceño por incluso hacer tanto.

 

* * *

 

 

La locura del rey se desborda mientras que toda la corte se ha retirado a los recintos del torneo para las celebraciones que Rhaegar ha dispuesto por el nacimiento de su bastarda, o para el torneo que Berta ha dispuesto como contrario, que ha atraído una mayor multitud y un campo mucho más fino de los competidores.

Cuando regresan, Jaime Lannister se arrodilla ante ella, ante Aegon, con la cabeza inclinada profundamente.

"Pido perdón a Su Gracia," dice, alzando la cabeza lo suficiente como para revelar el esbozo de una sonrisa manchada de sangre en su cara, "pero el Rey planeaba quemar toda la ciudad con fuego valyrio - no había nada que pudiera hacer."

Berta otorga el perdón tan fácilmente como un sueño, ofreciendo a Ser Jaime sus propias manos para levantarlo de sus rodillas, y pide algo para cubrir el cuerpo sangrante de su suegro como se tratara de una cosa sin valor verdadero.

"Uno ido," respira Elia, estirandose para alisar el cabello lleno de mechas de Baelor, "y uno solo todavía restante."

 

* * *

 

 

Rhaegar resbala y cae en su camino hacia abajo de una de sus torres polvorientos, ni un año después de su coronación.

Berta siempre le advirtió que sus preciosos pergaminos serían su muerte.


End file.
